The goal of this project is to positionally clone and characterize the incontinentia pigmenti type 1 (IP1) gene, an X-linked dominant gene involved in neural crest differentiation. DNA samples obtained from affected IP patients are studied by single-strand conformational (SSCP) analysis to identify mutations responsible for the disease.